


King Ambrosius

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pre-Relationship, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: The magical realm needs a king.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 34
Kudos: 768





	King Ambrosius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promised Land](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568957) by MIKA. 



> dunno - we all want Merlin to get what he deserves, right?  
> This is a song fic -  
> inspired by MIKA´s Promiseland :)

„Don´t you dare attack them!“, Arthur yelled. He jumped at the guard. Heart rate picking up ten fold.  
“But Sire -”  
“No!”, the crossbow shot. And thanks to Arthur – missed it´s target. The arrow stuck firm in the ground, barely catching the target´s attention.

There was a shocked silence between the guards and the terrifyingly unarmed king. Who was now breathing hard and uncontrolled, as his servant stood there frozen in shock at his sudden behavior. 

“But – your majesty.”, the guard started again. And just like only seconds ago, Arthur shut him off instantly.  
“This is Anhora, Keeper of the unicorns. Attack him or god beware the unicorn and all of Camelot is doomed! That´s not a threat, that is a fact! I will not have all the citizens starve again for such a foolish mistake.”  
The implications were true, the fear that Arthur spread was real. This was an old mistake, an old wound that haunted Arthur to this day. 

He had good reason for his action, but the guard was young. “Sire, this is a known sorcerer and a unicorn – surely you would -”

“No. Greet them like royal guests. Send them to the throne room. I want know what they have to say.  
Make sure everyone knows: Hurting either of them will be considered treason against Camelot!”

With that, Arthur took a deep breath and regained his composure.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, heavy from memory. “Merlin, come with me.”

\---------------------------

“I see you have learned your lesson, young king.”, Anhora said. He was an old man. White hair, no beard. His body was hidden by a giant blue coat. And the staff in his hand marked him a sorcerer. The unicorn at his side however – glowed in ethereal white.  
It´s horn was covered in ancient markings. And Arthur wondered how they got there. Where they carved in? Did they come with a unicorn´s birth? Or a rebirth, when someone had killed them and proven their worth as a pure hearted soul? 

Arthur growled at the sight. The unicorn was beautiful indeed. But he would be a fool if that meant he didn´t sense the danger in the beast. The markings seemed an additional threat, actually.  
How Merlin could look so mesmerized by the thing just proved his suspicions.  
Merlin was such an innocent young person. Of course he would be captivated by everything that glowed. Honestly, why did it glow? Magic. The answer was always magic.

The guards seemed to share his suspicions, while Arthur´s cursed manservant had already run to pet the armed horse. 

“Of course I have. It´s not like I had a choice, is there?”, Arthur answered, eyes still furrowed. 

They sat in the throne room, like Arthur always did when receiving guests. 

Anhora smiled. “Well. I´m sure we can all move passed that. I hold no grudge against you.  
Actually, I have come for a more joyful reason this time.” He nodded, as if sure that Arthur would be just as excited as him about the news. 

“I surely hope you haven´t come to tell me something like – this castle has been chosen for the unicorns to breed in or something?”  
Anhora frowned in confusion. “How on earth did you come to that conclusion?  
No, no. It´s not like that. These news regard the magical realm.”

Arthur sat up straight. If this were good news, did this mean good for Anhora or good for Camelot? Because those were completely opposite things.  
He raised an eyebrow that would put Gaius´s to shame.  
He barely noticed how Merlin´s hand almost fell from the unicorn. 

“What news?”

“As you know, king Arthur. The fisher king has passed away a couple of years ago -”  
Arthur frowned. No. This was new. He had been in the fisher king´s castle before, yes, but he hadn´t actually met the guy. Or saw him die. Or a corpse. Or anything regarding his very person, really. Up until now he had assumed the fisher king had been dead for hundreds of years.”

“Anyway.”, Anhora seemed to notice his discomfort at the question. “It took a while, but the magical realm has finally decided on a new king.”  
Arthur´s eyes snapped open. The magical realm had a king? Magic had a kingdom? How on earth -  
Arthur only knew of four kingdoms. There was a fifth?

“As you should know, the magical realm is omnipresent. Wherever our king lives, is the center of our realm.  
Tomorrow afternoon, our king shall be crowned in your hall. A ceremony will be held that shall connect his magic to all magical creatures.  
We are asking your permission to open the doors to let us in.”

Arthur´s mouth dropped.  
“And who is this new king of yours, that he decided he can just live and be crowned in Camelot!”, Arthur almost spat out. Seriously, they were going to crown a king in HIS kingdom? In HIS throne room? Seriously?

Anhora smiled and put a calm hand on the unicorn who was still pet by a startled looking Merlin.  
“Our king – we will crown him on the name of Ambrosius, does know about as much as you do, young king.  
But the magical kingdom needs a king. It is only natural that we will pick the strongest sorcerer who has ever lived, now that he has finally returned.”

“What will you do, when I refuse?”, Arthur asked, tapping his golden arm rest. 

Anhora sighed. “I fear, you cannot refuse. Kilgarrah may not be able to attack Camelot, due to our king´s order. But his presence can be very convincing.”

Merlin shot around to stare at the sorcerer, as though he recognized that name.  
“Kilgarrah?”, he asked, exasperated.  
Anhora turned to the servant with a calm smile. “Yes, Kilgarrah was chosen to lead the ceremony.”

Merlin slowly nodded, his eyes asking Anhora an unspoken question.  
Anhora nodded, startling Merlin so much he actually stepped back, arms raised in defense.  
“You can´t be serious.” Merlin had the audacity to look personally offended.

Anhora laughed. “We are. When you made your decision, king Arthur, tell Unera about it. She will deliver your message to me.”  
A second later, Anhora had disappeared. The unicorn remained. 

Merlin blinked a couple of times. 

Arthur had just watched the exchange with mixed emotions. Seriously, Merlin could lighten up a little. It made sense he was frightened by magic, but it didn´t make sense that he kept approaching magical creatures to pet them. When he was, remind you, afraid!”

“Do you know this Kilgarrah?”, Arthur asked him calmly, clearly not in the mood to fight.  
There was a unicorn in his throne room. And she – Unera – walked around the room as though it belonged to her.  
All while his guards were forbidden to hurt her. 

Merlin nodded slowly.  
“Is he a sorcerer?”, Arthur asked, confused by the lack of response. Merlin wasn´t usually a quiet person.  
Merlin shook his head. “He´s -”, he sighed as he gave up.  
“It´s complicated to explain.”, Merlin muttered. Arthur would really love to not press the matter. But Merlin looked troubled. And the guy was about to enter Camelot to crown a random person in ARTHUR´s throne room. 

“Merlin – I´m your king. You need to tell me.”  
Merlin looked at him, clearly struggling with whatever he had to say. Then something flashed his eyes, like a firm decision he just made.  
“I assure you, he won´t hurt anyone in Camelot. Just – let him in tomorrow. Maybe we can convince him to not go through with the coronation.”

Arthur´s eyes twitched. That was no answer. But he trusted Merlin. 

“All right. Unera, tell your keeper, we will allow Kilgarrah, and only Kilgarrah to enter tomorrow to talk things out. I won´t make an uninformed decision.”  
With that, the unicorn tapped towards the entrance door and walked right through the court yard. Where a curious crowd had gathered. And only stepped aside to let the creature walk through. Like some kind of royal. Arthur growled again.

\---------------------------

He shouldn´t have trusted Merlin.  
The next day, a giant creature send all of Camelot in a state of panic. The dragon was back. Arthur was shouting out orders to his knights and friends. This was not the time to deal with ANOTHER threat in Camelot.  
Holy crap, they were all doomed. 

“Get the crossbows! Wake up Leon, defend the citadel!”, he shouted to random guards. Knowing their last hour had come.  
Then, he ran by Merlin, who looked awfully calm. Awfully unshaken by the news. Like he had expected this.

“Merlin! I need you, right now! Go gather rations! I don´t know how long we can prevail it´s attack.”, Arthur ignored his weird feeling. There were more pressing matters at hand.  
But Merlin looked at him with a pained expression.  
“He´s not attacking, Arthur.”

Arthur blinked. “What?” He? How did Merlin know? How was he so sure?  
Merlin sighed as he noticed his king´s expression. “Yes, long story. Just let him in.”  
He almost let his sword fall. “Let him - This is no time to play hosts! Merlin! This is a friggin -”  
“It´s Kilgarrah.”, Merlin said and Arthur´s composure finally dropped. 

“No, that is the great Dragon! The one you told me I had killed! He survived. By the way!”, Arthur growned.  
“Yes. His name is Kilgarrah. You promised to let him in to talk. Stand to your word, Arthur. He can´t attack you. I promise.”

Arthur heaved a deep breath. How on earth was Merlin so sure about that?  
“You mean, I never defeated it?”  
Merlin looked to the ground in shame.  
“But then – who -” Who defeated the dragon? Clearly no one. “Only a dragon lord can command a dragon!”, Arthur finally exclaimed. Thinking he had won the debate now. Clearly he hadn´t.

Merlin´s eyes snapped up, the rest of his head remained firm towards the ground.  
“Yes.”, he said, with knowing eyes. 

“You´re meaning to tell me – now of all times. That there is another dragon lord who has appeared out of nowhere to tell the dragon to not attack Camelot?! And that he saved me last time?”, Arthur now really let his sword sink to the ground. It clanked against the stone floor. 

Merlin groaned. “I can explain. But later. For now, we have to let Kilgarrah in and somehow stop this stupid coronation.”

Merlin wasn´t even waiting for an answer anymore. It was like he had made the decision on his own. Like Arthur had NOTHING to say on the matter. 

“Merlin, wait! We can´t just put a freaking Dragon into the throne room! Do you know how giant this beast is?” Arthur tried to reason. For god´s sake he was the king! Why did he even have to convince his servant!  
Merlin sighed again, but kept heading for the entrance hall, where hundreds of guards were running around, trying to follow Arthur´s orders. 

“Open the gates!”, Merlin said to a running by knight who almost fell over his feet as he tried to understand what the serving boy was saying.  
“Merlin, you can´t just run around and tell the knights what to do!”, Arthur hissed, but didn´t attack his servant. He was still trying to save face. 

Merlin sighed AGAIN.  
“Trust me, Arthur.” Oh god, no. He said his name. Now Arthur HAD to listen to him. Sometimes he hated their weird ass friendship. Trust me. Merlin´s eyes conveyed something to Arthur that just begged for the chance to explain. That assured him, Arthur would be fine. That Merlin would do everything in his power to keep him safe. It was the same expression Merlin wore, when they headed for battle.  
Why Merlin thought he could keep Arthur safe – who knew.  
Arthur nodded, quietly. And gave the knight a wave of his hand. Like he had a choice now.

Shocked and on the brink of panic, the knight nodded, and went to spread the order.  
A few minutes later, the giant gates actually opened to reveal a giant creature of pure magic.  
It´s scales glimmered sharp in the sunlight. Almost as sharp as it´s teeth. That were as big as his manservant. Who still looked like this was a normal Tuesday.  
The knights and guards screamed as they ran for their lives or hid behind statues.  
The only one´s facing the dragon were Arthur himself and Merlin. 

But it was Merlin who looked the beast dead in the eye. “Long time no see.”, he greeted the dragon politely. Politely. Now either Merlin was absolutely mad or he had just lost all his respect for every noble in the world. Because this was no way to talk to a magical creature. It wasn´t like the thing could actually answer. 

“I have lived thousands of years, Merlin. A hundred years pass in the blink of an eye.”, the creature spoke. He actually spoke. “It has barely been seconds since we last met.”  
Arthur´s sword fell from his hand. Now completely useless on the ground.  
And Merlin wasn´t even phased. Just how on earth did Merlin know a freaking Dragon! The one who attacked Camelot, mind you. And killed hundreds of citizens.

“May I come in, young king?”, the dragon now lowered his head to Arthur who stood there frozen in shock. Had he really tried to kill this thing once? None of it´s body parts looked hurt are scarred or even remotely damaged. Could it even be hurt at all? Why did he ever believe Merlin in the first place.  
Arthur gulped, before he nodded.  
“Thank you. Now, would you please pick up your sword! That one is valuable.”, the dragon – Kilgarrah, Arthur reminded himself – said. 

Arthur blinked rapidly. Then he stared at the sword to his feet. That was the one he had pulled from the stone. Even this mighty Dragon recognized it´s importance? And power?  
Hastily, Arthur picked it up and held it close to himself. All while the Dragon lowered it´s head to make it´s way through the front gates. 

Merlin walked in front of him. Showing him around like this was a routine castle visit of a royal guest. Surprisingly enough, the dragon did fit into the bigger rooms of the castle. As long as he kept his wings down.  
Arthur stared after them and feared for everyone inside the castle.  
He saw serving girls and boys alike screaming as soon as they locked eyes with the giant creature. Food plates clanking to the ground. Forgotten for the safety of their own lifes. 

\-------------------------------

“So you want a coronation.”, Merlin began their discussion with a cup of tea that a brave young serving boy had brought them.  
Arthur didn´t dare touch his cup. As for Kilgarrah, there was no cup that fit his size. Kilgarrah had confirmed that he was alright without tea.

Merlin took a sip. 

“This coronation, Merlin, is important to the future of Albion. Magic can never return to this realm, if the ritual is not held. So, yes. We do need the coronation.”, Kilgarrah replied.  
Merlin put down his tea.  
“Okay, okay. Right. So I suppose this has to do with destiny or something? Because honestly, I am kind of sick of that talk by now.”

“Don´t you WANT magic back in Camelot?”

Okay, now Arthur was helplessly lost.  
“Guys, sorry. Please, can we take a break, I don´t follow.”, he said, feeling a headache coming up. 

Kilgarrah looked between them. “Do you think it wise to have him listen to all this?”

Merlin looked at him exasperated.  
“No. But it´s his right to be part of this! This is his kingdom after all. If you want peace with him, then we have to discuss how to end this war that Uther started.”

Arthur blinked a couple of times.  
“I have a question.”, he said. No. He had like – a hundred.  
“What war?” You had one shot for a question, Arthur. And this is what you went with?

Kilgarrah sighed or scoffed. He was a dragon. His expressions were hard to read.  
“The war between Camelot and magic.”, he responded, at least.  
“This war has been waging on since the day of your birth, king Arthur. Your father, Uther, has declared war on all magic. Even you should have noticed that.” Kilgarrah rolled his eyes.

Even Arthur– was this dragon insulting him now? Arthur crossed his arms in defense. The dragon may not be attacking Camelot, but he was verbally attacking it´s king! He should be put in the dungeons or the stocks for that. 

“So you think it´s the best idea to put your magical kingdom stuff in the middle of Camelot. And hold a coronation for a magical king – in the throne room of your enemy.”

“You are not your father, Arthur Pendragon. We do not see you as our enemy. We would like to end this war.”

“Has your king told you that?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. They didn´t even see him as a threat? Wow, now that dragon was just being rude.  
“No. Our king is just a king in title. He is connected to magic itself and our life forms. But some decisions are voted upon.  
And our kind is tired of running and being afraid of you. We are tired of fighting you, only to be killed. It is time to change this world. And create a united Albion.”

Arthur´s eyes shot up now, as he also sat up in surprise. A united Albion.  
A story of his wildest hopes and dreams. “You want to unite Albion?”, he asked, fear momentarily forgotten. 

Kilgarrah hummed in response. “We want you to unite the kingdoms. And for that, you have to make peace with our king.

“Who is this king?!”, Arthur asked, now weirdly excited. All while Merlin began to shift uncomfortably. Arthur wanted nothing more than peace.  
Up until now he had always viewed magic as pure evil. Unable to grasp, unable to understand. But if it was a kingdom – that was something he could deal with.

“His name is Emrys.”

“About that.”, Merlin interrupted the Dragon. “What if your king doesn´t want to be king.”, he asked and Arthur gave him a glance that he normally reserved for mentally ill prisoners. 

“What kind of person wouldn´t want to be king?!” Seriouly though, Merlin clearly was the only person who wouldn´t use every chance he´d get to become a king.

The dragon laughed. “We don´t have much of a choice. Our only alternative would be Morgana. You wouldn´t want her to bear the title now, do you?”  
Both Merlin and Arthur paled.  
“Don´t worry. She knows nothing of this coronation. I made sure of it.”

“And – what about his job?”  
Seriously, who was Merlin referring to? Did he know the prince? Was he – in the end – loyal to him? Arthur had thought he was the only one.  
His eye twitched. Was he getting jealous now? Was this the reason Merlin disappeared so often? Because Arthur was less of a priority than this other king. 

“If you mean his job to protect Arthur – ? You know as well as I do that it was only his job to protect the prince of Camelot. Not it´s king. He could have resigned long ago.  
But if he wants – he can stay where he is.”

Merlin seemed to contemplate it, but he wasn´t speaking up against the dragon.  
While Arthur felt lost again. Seriously, was there some kind of inside joke between them? Protecting Arthur, like he needed protection.

“Arthur, are you okay with this?”, he asked, head tilted. Great. NOW Arthur´s opinion mattered.

“Alright, fine. So how will this coronation work?”, Arthur finally decided. Peace. That was all he wanted.

\-------------------

The whole time, Arthur was wondering, when he was to finally meet this new king. Shouldn´t he be involved with all their preparations?  
Or assure Arthur that none of the invited magical creatures was going to hurt anyone?  
Because so far, it was only Merlin who told him things would be fine.  
But how could Arthur believe the words of a servant who had apparently, lied to him about the death of a dragon!  
Who was apparently friends with said dragon! 

A small crowd had now gathered in the throne room. Mostly consisting of magical creatures and a few knights who tried not to get noticed by said beasts.  
Arthur was ninety percent sure, they would be crowning another magical beast now.  
He wondered, when the thing would walk through the door. 

Merlin seemed nervous, finally. He wore his best tunic. One that Arthur had gifted him on his birthday a year ago or so. Arthur could see him from his own position next to the dragon.  
Merlin only ever wore that on especially important days. Well – what day was more important than peace with the magical kingdom?

Arthur was still wondering if he had made the best choice now. But it was true – Morgana was no good alternative to a king who had apparently sworn to protect Arthur.  
No matter if this was needed or not.

And if magic was a kingdom – than surely they could be reasoned with. Arthur really hoped he wasn´t making a mistake. 

“Rise, realm of magic, realm of men.”, Kilgarrah finally announced.  
How did they all fit in the throne room again?

All breathing creatures stood up now. So did Arthur, who was chosen to set the crown on the magical king´s head. Because only a king was fit enough for such an honor, Kilgarrah had explained. Surprisingly enough, the crown was very simple. It was made of roses. The kind that Arthur had made for himself when he was still a child. And only played being king. 

And it was human sized. So maybe it was a sorcerer they were crowning after all. 

“We have gathered here today, to unite magic in the heart of Camelot.  
I am asking you, to gather all your remaining magic and send it to the crown now.  
Arthur startled at the instruction. Magic be send into this crown? Then he gasped, as suddenly, the crown began to glimmer and glow in his hand. He almost let it fall to the ground.  
Instead, he froze at the sight. 

“Well then. Rise, Emrys. Leader of the Druids.”, Kilgarrah began and Arthur looked around. His eyes landing on a couple of sorcerers who stood in the entrance of Arthur´s throne room.  
Seriouly, how many dangerous people were seated in his castle right now?  
“Rise, you who bears the burden of the great Dragoon and the power of the Dolma.”  
Wait, Arthur recognized those names. 

He frowned. Was the sorcerer they were waiting for a son or somehow related to the two? Somehow that thought send a weird shiver down his spine. He hadn´t even considered those two sorcerers might be acquainted. 

“Rise, last of the Dragon lords -”  
Arthur´s head turned around. Was Balinor alive? His glance turned to Merlin who was biting his lip in shame and anticipation.  
“Rise, son of Balinor and -”  
So Balinor had a son. That made sense. Someone who inherited his power. Surely. It made sense that Balinor wouldn´t have told them about his son. Of course he would want to protect -  
“Hunith.”

Arthur froze once more. Eyes still fixed on Merlin. And while Arthur wished, Merlin would look at him, he hadn´t been prepared to actually lock eyes with his servant. Merlin looked determined now. Taking deep breaths as he nodded at Arthur. 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but he failed miserably.  
While his mind tried to tell him that no – Merlin was no sorcerer. This must be a coincidence.  
Surely, Merlin had a half brother who was a sorcerer. Will came to mind. But Will was dead.  
And surely no son of Hunith. 

Hunith and Balinor.  
Balinor had died for Merlin. Merlin had been there when Arthur had fought the dragon. Merlin knew the Dragon.  
Merlin had refused to become king, unless Arthur was okay with it. 

“Rise young falkon. Rise, Merlin of Ealdor. King of the magical realm.”

Now all attention was on Merlin. The knights, Gwen´s, the magical creature´s, Arthur´s.  
Nobody said a word, as Merlin stepped forward to stand before Arthur.  
“You can still stop this.”, Merlin said, an apology written in his eyes. Were they reflecting the magic that shone from the crown, or was his magical instinct just taking over?

Arthur wanted to say something – but his mind replayed all the years of knowing Merlin within a few seconds.  
Merlin drinking poison for him. Merlin saving his life.  
Merlin assuring Arthur that he had a choice when it came to his destiny being king.  
Merlin knowing about threats, about magic.  
Merlin who deserved so much more than being a servant. So much more than becoming a knight. But who Arthur chose to keep at his side.  
Merlin deserved a crown. Arthur had always believed that. 

Sometimes he had wondered, how much better the world may be, if it was Merlin who bore his crown. And now he had one for him. A powerful one.  
Who cared about the lies. This was Merlin. Whatever his reasons were. Arthur knew they must be selfless ones.  
They must be reasons for Arthur. And Arthur alone. 

Arthur shook his head. “I won´t.”, he said and saw how Merlin´s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I rather have a friend on the throne of magic. When we´re going to make peace, right?”  
Arthur said unsure. But Merlin´s smile steadied his decision.  
Then, his servant lowered his head, eyes closed.

Arthur knew this was his clue to set the crown on his head.  
So Arthur did. Making sure he wasn´t hesitating in his action. 

And then – as soon as the crown touched Merlin´s head, the bonds became visible. Magic radiated from the crown, through the white of Merlin´s eyes and teeth. It illuminated his skin, his clothes, the very ground around him.  
Vines, cracked like thunderbolts spread to the ground and connected to the magical creatures that were now bowing before them.  
And far – far into the distance, as Merlin began to gasp, as he grabbed for Arthur´s sleeve to steady himself. 

Could he – feel all that? 

Arthur gulped, as finally, the magic faded from his friend´s eyes.  
The crown became nothing but an actual crown now. The roses had formed a real crown. One of gold and silver. With markings, not unlike the one´s on the unicorn´s horn. 

“Long live the king!”, Kilgarrah shouted, and the beasts and druids growled in response. 

And Arthur? He couldn´t help but chime in.


End file.
